Just different
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Casper and Jimmy are out on a walk. Just hanging out. When they notice Bronze, son of Flash, being picked on by a purple haired man. While standing up for him, they learn something about the child they never would've expected.


**This just came to my head. ^u^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper smiled as he walked with Jimmy, tugging his hood a bit further over his eyes. The two were merely walking absentmindedly around Deedstown, soaking up the sunshiny day. The two hadn't hung out for a while now, and figured now was as good of a time as any. Besides, they really wanted to talk.

Jimmy had been talking a bit about Richard for a while. Apparently the psychic child had calmed down considerably and, much to both the humans surprise, his psychic powers were calming down as well. No more floating unconsciously above his bed. To be honest, Casper had a bit of a theory. Maybe when Richard let out all that psychic energy when he found out he was a vessel, it weakened and became more controllable. Just a hunch really.

Then Jimmy talked about Zeke. The alien came by every once in a while, and it seemed like he wasn't nearly as cheery as he normally was. He wasn't depressing or anything, he just wasn't pouncing off the walls. But aside from his obvious mood change, the alien had been helping Jimmy and Richard with their homework. Apparently this was very easy for the alien. But when an alien was extremely smart, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Soon Casper found himself simply staring forward, unsure what he himself should say. He wasn't sure why, he just felt like he should just listen to Jimmy. Besides, he HAD been wondering how Richard and Zeke had been. It seemed like Jimmy's family really liked him as well. It was refreshing to see Richard had people who cared about him so much.

The two walked up to a nice concession stand, where they saw someone they hadn't expected: Bronze, who's ears and tail were nowhere to be seen.

The boy was talking to the concessions employee, talking softly yet smiling all the while. It was peculiar to the ghost and the human how Bronze could talk so easily, considering he was deaf. But it was still pretty cool, and it definitely simplified things. The two friends looked at each other briefly before smiling. They were going to rush up and say hello, when they found the boy on the move. He was heading towards the faster part of Deedstown now, and Casper and Jimmy couldn't help but follow in curiosity.

Bronze was actually a bit of a slow walker. But he was also munching away on an apple, so they understood. They couldn't help but wonder where the boy was going. He seemed like the type to stray away from crowds. Where was he heading?

Soon Bronze stopped, and knelt downin front of something. Turning their heads, they soon found that there was a cat in front of the child. Bronze carefully placed down a fish, to which the cat gladly accepted.

" Aww, there you go little friend. "

Bronze sang softly, petting the feline's head.

" Now eat up. I'll be back tomorrow with another one. "

_' So that's it. '_ Casper thought with a smile._ ' That cats a stray. ' _

" Well lookie lookie! "

A few voices laughed meanly, however, despite the fact it was directed towards Bronze, since his back was facing them, he didn't know they were talking to him. The child stood up slowly and turned around, only to get shoved a bit by the speaker. The man in question appeared to be only a few years older than Bronze, with purple hair and leather clothes.

Bronze whimpered, backing up a bit. Casper and Jimmy couldn't help but glare as the older intimidated the child. Suddenly the older grabbed a firm hold of Bronze's long golden bangs, revealing something shocking. There was a scar across his usually hidden right eye._ ' Is that why he hides his eye behind his hair?! '_

" Hah! What happened there?! Daddy hit you?! "

Bronze tried to pull away, whimpering all the while. He even looked ready to cry it was so bad. Casper found himself infuriated by this and quickly transformed out of his disguise. Floating over in his ghost form, he immediately tried to scare the purple haired bully. It worked well, as the older soon ran off screaming.

Casper sighed, turning to Bronze, who was holding the top of his head and looking at the ghost in shock.

" You... scared someone for me? "

He asked softly, rubbing his eyes to rid of the salty tears.

" I couldn't just stand there. "

Soon Jimmy rushed over, looking at both of them to make sure things were ok.

" Why was he picking on you Bronze? "

Jimmy soon asked, getting a sad look from Bronze. Yet, at the same time though, he also seemed a bit annoyed.

" Because I'm deaf. And, as I, um, think you might've seen... "

Slowly the psychic pushed his golden bangs behind his ear. Now that his right eye was open, they could see that he was actually BLIND in that eye.

" Scarred and blinded in my right eye. "

" H-how did that happen? "

Casper couldn't help but ask, getting a depressed look from Bronze, who's hair now fell back over his eye.

" ... That bully was right... dad DID hit me... "

The two wanted to ask why, but Bronze continued before they could.

" He didn't mean to though... he was practicing after Septimus found a way into heaven... and... well... I guess I got in the way, as one of his moves hit me... "

" Couldn't he heal you? "

Jimmy asked in a panic.

" No... healing abilities don't work on me or my brothers... Platinum maybe, but not us..."

" Why didn't you ever say anything? "

" Because he felt so bad for it, and... well... I know he'd never hurt me on purpose... "

Suddenly the child shook his head and forced a soft smile.

" But uh, thank you, Casper, for standing up for me. That was really nice of you. "

Casper smiled a bit, taking this as the message not to press the matter any further.

" No problem Bronze. Who was that guy anyway? "

" Oh, just some guy, I don't know. He's in my class, and, um, he thinks my inability to hear is somehow humorous. "

" That's not cool. "

Jimmy huffed, getting a light giggle from the other two.

" Yeah, well, he's not the first person to do it. It's... it's no big deal really. I've gotten used to it. "

" Used to what? "

Jimmy asked, almost dreading the answer.

" Being treated different... "

" A-anyway! "

Casper cut in nervously, folding his hands behind his back.

" You wanna hang out? "

Bronze looked shocked for a moment before smiling warmly.

" I would like that... "

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I ran out of ideas. ^_^"**

**Goodnight!**


End file.
